madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Calvet
Megan Calvet is Don Draper's wife and worked at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. ("Tomorrowland") ("Christmas Comes But Once a Year") She used to be an aspiring actress. ("Lady Lazarus") Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Born in Montreal, she was formerly the front desk receptionist. She was strikingly pretty and attracts the attention of Peggy's artsy friends as well as Joyce Ramsay, the lesbian assistant photo editor at Life magazine, who worked several floors above SCDP, and came around to visit Peggy. ("The Rejected") She participated in a focus group Dr. Faye conducted for Ponds cold cream, one of SCDP's clients and during the focus group related the story of her evening skin care regime which consisted of splashing cool water on her face, just the way her mother did it. She admitted that she was of "French extraction." ("The Rejected") Megan interrupted a meeting twice to tell Don that first his daughter was unexpectedly in the office and a second time to tell him that his secretary, Ida Blankenship had died. Don's help is requested, so he excused himself from a meeting to help deal with the situation. She later worked both the front desk and Don's desk in lieu of a replacement secretary filling his desk. When it came time for Sally to return home with her mother, Sally made a scene, one that neither Don nor Faye could calm. Sally ran down the hall of SCDP and fell. Megan was there to comfort her. ("The Beautiful Girls") Megan was embarrassed when Don questioned her about a form for the Department of Defense that she filled out and had him sign. She was unaware that his frustration stemmed from worry that his true identity would be discovered if a thorough background check was conducted. ("Hands and Knees") In the fifth season, Megan resigns from SCDP to continue to pursue an acting career. Romance with Don Draper Late at night, while still in the office, Megan admitted that she was interested in the work that Don and Peggy were doing. Because of the crisis with Lucky Strike, Don was forced to work late, so she asked if she could stay and look over the work that he was doing. They began to talk, with Megan stating that she believed Don was doing the right thing by dumping Lucky Strike, but the conversation soon ended when she kissed him. She implied that she would not have the same problems that Allison had, and they then had a sexual meeting. ("Chinese Wall") After Betty fired Carla, Don offered to double Megan's salary if she accompanied him and his kids to California. Arguing with Bobby at a restaurant, Sally knocked over a milkshake. Don flashed with anger, then watched admiringly as Megan handled the mishap without scolding the children. Back in New York, Megan woke in Don’s apartment. "I feel like myself when I'm with you", Don tells her. He asked Megan to marry him. She excitedly accepted, and Don slipped Anna's ring on her finger, which was the same ring the true Don Draper used to propose to his wife. While many men of SCDP (and Don's business in general) would have serious issue with working with their wives, Don is attempting to make this work, albeit with bumps in the road. When Megan threw a surprise party for Don, she serenaded him by singing the Gillian Hills song "Zou Bisou Bisou" in her native language of French. While all the guests loved her performance, the only one not wowed was Don, which spilled over into Megan being upset the following week. Her work was affected and she sacrificed work hours by leaving, claiming illness. Don did the same to see what was wrong with his wife. When Megan was seen cleaning up the mess left by the party in her underwear, she was cold with Don, claiming "all you can do is watch", until Don passionately made love to her, promising to merge business and relationships smoothly. ("Tomorrowland") Clothing/Fashion Style Megan is a free spirit. Her style reflects her creativity and youth. Megan is also a chameleon of sorts. Her style morphs from professional secretary in the 1960's to the hippy culture of the late sixties and then the style of the West Coast. Compared to Don Draper's eternal iconic appearance as the man in the gray/grey suit, Megan is mercurial and ever changing. For a sometimes humorous take on the many outfits of Megan Draper, check out Megan's outfits. Gallery Megan_402_Outfit_0.png|"Christmas Comes But Once a Year" Megan_402_Outfit_0b.png|"Christmas Comes But Once a Year" Megan_402_Outfit_1.png|"Christmas Comes But Once a Year" Megan_404_Outfit_1.png|"The Rejected" Megan_404_Outfit_2.png|"The Rejected" Megan_406_Outfit_1.png|"Waldorf Stories" Megan_406_Outfit_2.png|"Waldorf Stories" Megan_407_Outfit_1.png|"The Suitcase" Megan_409_Outfit_1.png|"The Beautiful Girls" Megan_409_Outfit_2.png|"The Beautiful Girls" Megan_410_Outfit_1.png|"Hands and Knees" Megan_410_Outfit_2.png|"Hands and Knees" Megan_411_Outfit_1.png|"Chinese Wall" Megan_411_Outfit_2.png|"Chinese Wall" Megan_412_Outfit_1.png|"Blowing Smoke" Megan_412_Outfit_2.png|"Blowing Smoke" Megan_412_Outfit_3.png|"Blowing Smoke" Megan_413_Outfit_1.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_1b.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_2.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_3.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_4.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_4b.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_5.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_6.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_413_Outfit_7.png|"Tomorrowland" Megan_501_Outfit_1.png|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan_501_Outfit_2.png|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan_501_Outfit_3.png|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan_501_Outfit_4.png|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan_501_Outfit_5.png|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan underwear don a little kiss.jpg|"A Little Kiss, Part 1", "A Little Kiss, Part 2" Megan 503 Outfit 1.png|"Tea Leaves" Megan 503 Outfit 2.png|"Tea Leaves" Megan 503 Outfit 3.png|"Tea Leaves" Megan 503 Outfit 4.png|"Tea Leaves" Megan 503 Outfit 5.png|"Tea Leaves" Megan 504 Outfit 1.png|"Mystery Date" Megan 504 Outfit 2.png|"Mystery Date" Megan 505 Outfit 1.png|"Signal 30" Megan 505 Outfit 2.png|"Signal 30" Megan 506 Outfit 1.png|"Far Away Places" Megan 506 Outfit 2.png|"Far Away Places" Megan 507 Outfit 1.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 2.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 3.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 4.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 5.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 6.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 507 Outfit 7.png|"At the Codfish Ball" Megan 508 Outfit 1.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 2.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 3.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 3b.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 4.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 5.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 5b.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 6.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 508 Outfit 7.png|"Lady Lazarus" Megan 509 Outfit 1.png|"Dark Shadows" Megan 509 Outfit 2.png|"Dark Shadows" Megan 509 Outfit 3.png|"Dark Shadows" Megan 509 Outfit 4.png|"Dark Shadows" Megan 509 Outfit 5.png|"Dark Shadows" Megan 510 Outfit 1.png|"Christmas Waltz" Megan 510 Outfit 2.png|"Christmas Waltz" Megan 511 Outfit 1.png|"The Other Woman" Megan 511 Outfit 2.png|"The Other Woman" Megan 511 Outfit 2b.png|"The Other Woman" Megan 511 Outfit 3.png|"The Other Woman" Megan 511 Outfit 4.png|"The Other Woman" Megan 512 Outfit 1.png|"Commissions and Fees" Megan 512 Outfit 2.png|"Commissions and Fees" Megan 512 Outfit 3.png|"Commissions and Fees" Megan 512 Outfit 3b.png|"Commissions and Fees" Megan 512 Outfit 4.png|"Commissions and Fees" Megan 513 Outfit 1.png|"The Phantom" Megan 513 Outfit 2.png|"The Phantom" Megan 513 Outfit 3.png|"The Phantom" Megan 513 Outfit 4.png|"The Phantom" Megan 513 Outfit 4b.png|"The Phantom" Mad-men-season-6-first-look-at-don-and-megan-s-beach-vacation.jpeg|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (01).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (02).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (03).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (04).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (05).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" Meganvacation.jpg|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" Flower child.png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (06).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (07).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (08).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (09).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 602 The Doorway (01).jpg|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 6x01 Megans outfits (10).png|"The Doorway, Part 1", "The Doorway, Part 2" 603_outfit_official.jpg|"The Collaborators" 6x03 Megans outfits (02).png|"The Collaborators" 6x04 Megans outfits (01).png|"To Have and To Hold" 6x04 Megans outfits (02).png|"To Have and To Hold" 6x04 Megans outfits (03).jpg|"To Have and To Hold" 6x04 Megans outfits (04).png|"To Have and To Hold" 6x04 Megans outfits (05).png|"To Have and To Hold" 605 Megans outfits (01).jpg|"The Flood" 605 Megans outfits (02).png|"The Flood" 605 Megans outfits (03).png|"The Flood" 605 Megans outfits (04).jpg|"The Flood" 6x06 Megans Outfits (01).png|"For Immediate Release" 6x06 Megans Outfits (02).png|"For Immediate Release" 6x06 Megans Outfits (03).png|"For Immediate Release" 6x06 Megans Outfits (04).jpg|"For Immediate Release" 6x06 Megans Outfits (04b).png|"For Immediate Release" 6x06 Megans Outfits (05).png|"For Immediate Release" 607_Megan's_outfits_(01).png|"Man With a Plan" 607_Megan's_outfits_(02).png|"Man With a Plan" 607_Megan's_outfits_(03).png|"Man With a Plan" 6x08_megan.jpg|"The Crash" 6x09 Megan's outfits (01).jpg|"The Better Half" 6x09 Megan's outfits (02).jpg|"The Better Half" 6x09 Megan's outfits (03).jpg|"The Better Half" 6x09 Megan's outfits (04).jpg|"The Better Half" 610 Megan's outfit (01).png|"A Tale of Two Cities" 610 Megan's outfit (02).png|"A Tale of Two Cities" 610 Megan's outfit (03).png|"A Tale of Two Cities" 611 Megan's outfit (01).png|"Favors" 611 Megan's outfit (02).png|"Favors" 611 Megan's outfit (03).png|"Favors" 611 Megan's outfit (04).jpg|"Favors" Megan 612 Outfit 1.png|"The Quality of Mercy" Megan 612 Outfit 2.png|"The Quality of Mercy" Megan 612 Outfit 2, jacket.jpg|"The Quality of Mercy" Megan 612 Outfit 3.png|"The Quality of Mercy" Megan 612 Outfit 4.png|"The Quality of Mercy" Megan 613 Outfit 1.png|"In Care Of" Megan 613 Outfit 1, part 2.png|"In Care Of" Megan 613 Outfit 2.png|"In Care Of" Megan 613 Outfit 3.png|"In Care Of" Megan 613 Outfit 4.png|"In Care Of" 7x01 Megan outfit 1.png|"Time Zones" 7x01 Megan outfit 2.png|"Time Zones" 7x03 Megan outfit 1.png|"Field Trip" 7x03 Megan outfit 2.png|"Field Trip" 7x05 Megan's outfit 01.png|"The Runaways" 7x05 Megan's outfit 02.png|"The Runaways" 7x05 Megan's outfit 03.png|"The Runaways" 7x05 Megan's outfit 04.png|"The Runaways" 7x05 Megan's outfit 05.png|"The Runaways" 706 Megan's outfits 01.jpg|"The Strategy" 706 Megan's outfits (02).jpg|"The Strategy" 706 Megan's outfits 03.jpg|"The Strategy" 706 Megan's outfits 04.jpg|"The Strategy" 706 Megan's outfits 05.jpg|"The Strategy" 7x07_Megans_outfit.jpg|"Waterloo" 709_Megan's_outfits_01.png|"New Business" 709_Megan's_outfits_02.png|"New Business" 709_Megan's_outfits_03.png|"New Business" 709_Megan's_outfits_04.png|"New Business" 709_Megan's_outfits_04, part 2.jpg|"New Business" S7B Megan 01.jpg| S7B Megan 02.jpg| S7B cast 08.jpg| S7B cast 09.jpg| 601 The Doorway (01).jpg|”The Doorway, Part 1” 602 The Doorway (02).jpg|”The Doorway, Part 2” Megan Season Seven Ockenfels AMC.jpg|"Time Zones." Photo by Frank Ockenfels/AMC Don Megan sleeping.png| 7x07 Megans outfit.jpg| 4-9-megan.png| Mad-Men-BTS-Jessica-Pare-31-8-10-kc.jpg| Madmen-4-dottie-megan-gigi-allison.jpg| 4-9-megan.png| Don megan roger.jpg| Don's proposal to Megan.jpg| Megan and don.jpg| Megan and don2.jpg| 1-0.JPG|”Time Zones” Megan tomorrowland.jpg| Chinese wall don megan.jpg|”Chinese Wall” 4-9-megan.png| Don megan roger.jpg| Madmen-4-dottie-megan-gigi-allison.jpg| Megan corner.jpg| Category:Female Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce